ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Crosstimes
'Crazy Crosstimes '''is the 24th episode of BTSF. Summary Ben and Eggy, while going on a journey with Paradox, mess up the crosstimes. Plot Ben is playing with a Happy Cow. Ben: HAPPY COW HAPPY COW IT WILL PLAY WITH YOU! MOO! Paradox teleports into the room. Paradox: Hello, children! Gwen: Hi Paradox! Kevin: What's up? Ben: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOW DID YOU TELEPORT HERE Paradox: ? Ben turns into Humungousaur. Humongousaur: RAGHHHHHHH He tries to smash Paradox, but Gwen puts a mana shield over him. Gwen explains how Paradox is in long speeches. Ben de-transforms. Ben: Oohh... Paradox: Anyways, Ben, I need you to come with me. Gwen: What's wrong? Paradox: Vilgax has returned in his.. VIKING FORM! Everyone but Paradox gasps. Gwen: But how? Paradox: Psyphon somehow regenerated him and evolved him in the process! He is trying to rule the crosstimes, so I need Ben's help to defeat him once again! Ben? Ben is playing with the Happy Cow again. He sings the Happy Cow song. Gwen facepalms. Gwen: And we depend on him to save us all. Eggy: BAGHK! Ben: OMG CAN EGGY COMEZ I LUV HIM Paradox: OK. Let's go! Paradox opens a portal and goes in. Ben: BYEZ Ben, holding Eggy, jumps into the portal and it closes. Paradox, Ben and Eggy teleport to the Gwen 10 crosstime. Gwen looks weird. Gwen: Must... serve... Vilgax... Ben: GWEN Y U HAVE ULTIMATRIX Gwen turns around in shock. Gwen: Ben? Ben: Wut Gwen hugs Ben. Ben: What the? Gwen: I thought Vilgax killed you! He thought you would mean a lot to me, so he killed you and forced me to be his slave! He also put energy shackles on me and a lock on the Ultimatrix! Gwen sees Ben's Ultimatrix. Gwen: Wha? Why do you have an Ultimatrix? Ben: I DON'T KNOW BUT IT SHINY YAYZ Paradox: Ben! Look, some guards! Ben transforms into Four Arms and punches the guards. One of the guards accidently shoots a laser. Ben de-transforms. Paradox: He's not here. Let's go. Ben: OKAI Eggy: GAWK Paradox and Ben jump into a portal. When they leave, we see the laser hit the energy shackles and reflected to Gwen's Ultimatrix. The energy shackles break. The Ultimatrix glows. Gwen's Ultimatrix: LOCK DE-ACTIVATED. Gwen: Yes... YES... YEESSSSSSSS!!!! Gwen goes full Anodite form. She is going crazy. Gwen: MWAHAHAHAHA FREEDOOMMMMMMMMM Scene cuts to Paradox, Ben and Eggy jumping out of a portal. Ben: AAAHHHH ALIEN X CLONE KILL IT KILL IT Paradox: Don't worry Ben, that's just Albedo- Ben: ME CLONE KILL IT KILL IT Paradox: I'll go look for him over there. Paradox walks away. Ben: DIE FIEND Ben turns into Alien X. Ben, Serena and Bellicus: ALIEN X! Serena: Ugh, not you again. Bellicus: What do you want? Ben: ALIEN X CLONE OUTSIDE AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH KILL IT Serena: AAAHH! SECONDED! Bellicus: THIRDED Albedo explodes. Ben: OKAI BYE Ben de-transforms. Ben walks to Paradox. Paradox: Let's leave. They go to a crosstime where Young Ben defeated Vilgax without destroying the Omnitrix. Young Ben: AAAAHHH Young Ben (let's call him YB) turns into Four Arms and starts beating up Ben. Ben: AAAAHHH (transform) WAY BIG Paradox: Hello, young Ben! Four Arms: Paradox? Hi! Who's that? Paradox: That's YOU. Way Big: HWIDDIJSDIJSIDDINFV Four Arms: ??? No he's not. He's crazy. Paradox: OK, we'll search, older Ben. Way Big: (detransforms) OK Paradox walks away. Eggy: Krawk! Eggy poops on Four Arms, who has timed out. YB: GROSS Ben: Hey, kid, come here... YB: Yea? Ben: Avoid Clancy in the future. YB: OK- AAAHH HE'S COMING YB runs away, trips and falls into a river. Paradox comes back. Paradox: Where's Young Ben? Ben: He went for a swim. Suddenly, a lightning strike appears! Ben: WHAT THE Viking Vilgax jumps from the air. Viking Vilgax: It is I! VIKING VILGAX! Ben: O RLY Ben turns into Waylighter, and then Viking Waylighter! VW: DIE FIEND Eggy: KRAWK (You already said that...) VW: BEARD POWERS, GØ! Viking Vilgax: I ALSØ HAVE A BEARD, FØØL! BY THE PØWER ØF THØR, LET LIGHTNING STRIKE! Viking Vilgax swings his hammer and lightning strikes VW. VW: AAAHH VW turns into REO. REO: TIME FOR REO goes Viking form. REØ: REØ! REØ SHØØTS LIGHTNINGED ØREØ CREAM AND VIKING VILGAX DISSØLVES Viking Vilgax: I'll be backkkkk... REØ de-transforms. Paradox: Let's go back home. Eggy, Ben and Paradox go into a portal and they go back home. Paradox looks at his pocket watch. Paradox: WHAT THE? BEN COME NOW Gwen: But- Paradox and Ben teleport away. Gwen: -_- They are in the Gwen 10 dimension. Gwen in Anodite form, is flying rapidly and shooting mana. Ben: WHAAAAAAAA? Paradox gives Ben a necklace. Paradox: BEN PUT THIS ON GWEN'S NECK NAO Ben: OK Ben turns into Jetray. Jetray flies into the air. Jetray: HIIII GWEN Gwen: HAHAHA HELLO BEN DIEEEE Gwen shoots a mana beam at Jetray, but he shoots a neuroshock laser and the two blasts collide and explode. When the explosion is gone, we see Jetray putting the necklace on Gwen. Gwen: What? NOOO She turns into her human form. Gwen starts screaming "NOOOOO" Paradox and Ben go to another timeline. Paradox: When you killed Albedo here, you never got the Ultimatrix. Since you didn't know that, you got too proud and got thrown into the dungeon of that castle. Paradox points at a castle. Ben: OKAI I WILL GO Ben turns into Way Big and smashes the castle. 5 giant guards come out. Guard 1: YOU SHALL NOT PASS Way Big: O RLY? Guard 2: YA RLY Way Big goes ultimate. UWB: ULTIMATE WAY BIGGGGG He does a giant cosmic blast and the guards all die. Alternate Ben runs to UWB, who de-transforms AB: Are you... me?! Ben: YES BUT BAI BAI I MUST LEAVE. PARADOX LET'S GO Paradox and Ben warp to the final timeline- The "Goodbye and Good Riddance" crosstime. Paradox: BEN DIED HERE Ben: WHAT THE HECK MAN I SHOULD BE DEAD Paradox: -_- The alternate young Ben. Ben: I LOVE TEH ASCIIZ Paradox: FOCUS! Anyways, go search for his body in the ocean. Ben: OK (transforms) RIPJAWZ Ripjaws jumps into the water and swims to the bottom. An army of tiny mermaids come out of an abyss. Ripjaws: OH HOW CUTE YOU GUYS CUTE YESH YOU ARE YESH YOU ARE A giant mutant mermaid comes out. Young Ben is dead, on the mermaid's head. Ripjaws: DIE MERMAID (evolves) ULTIMATE RIPJAWS UR smashes the mermaid and it explodes, leaving YB to float to the surface. UR swims back up and de-transforms, with YB in his hands. Ben: HOW ARE WE GONNA REVIVE HIM?! OH WAIT Ben turns into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak: KISS OF LIFE Ghostfreak kisses YB and he wakes up from death. YB: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH Ghostfreak: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YB:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ghostfreak: WHY ARE WE YELLING YB: I DUNNO LOL Ghostfreak: LET'S STOP YB: OKAI Ghostfreak de-transforms and walks into the the portal with Paradox. In Ben's house Ben: Today was funnnn! Suddenly, a bunch of alternate Bens, Gwens and Kevins appear. Kevin: O.O Gwen: I hope I can make enough portals. ''THE END! Category:Episodes Category:T-Rex Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Time travel